


Detective

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: It’s a guessing game for Gladio
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

A thick weight settles over his thighs, and Gladiolus lifts his chin, wanting to meet the face of the man that’s climbed into his lap. He can feel strong legs clinging to his sides and thinks the man’s feet have left the ground, putting everything on Gladiolus, but Gladiolus has had far heavier lovers in the past. That simple clue—the man’s weight—isn’t enough to go on. He’d half hoped it would be. Maybe he’s not as good at this as he thought—recognizing the subtle differences between his lovers. But he’d made such a big deal about being able to so easily tell them apart, and he can hardly back out now. He can’t see who it is he’s dealing with—the blindfold sees to that. But he can _smell_ , and he sniffs the air. 

Nothing. All three already showered. He’d hoped some cologne would still linger. He _thinks_ he can smell pinewood—one of Ignis’ favourite scents. But he can also smell the muskier stuff that Noctis wears. Prompto doesn’t often wear cologne. Given that both Ignis’ and Noctis’ scents are frequently in the apartment, that clue isn’t enough either. 

He tugs experimentally at his bonds, but his wrists remain firmly bound behind his back by one of Noctis’ old school ties. He’d hoped the futile action might draw a chuckle out of his opponent. The voice would certainly give them away. But the man above him is silent. The man rocks forward, and something warm and solid presses against his crotch, but that’s nothing new. He knows how easy it is to make all three of them hard. They’re all suckers for his muscles, and those are all on display—they’ve taken his shirt and pants and left him just in boxers. His dick strains against those confines as though getting _inside_ the man above him will tell him the answer, but they’re all equally tight and hot. If there is any difference, he won’t notice it there. Gentle fingers stroke along his cheek, and the man leans in for a kiss, brushing across his lips. It’s so skilled, so suave, that it has to be Ignis. The tongue that slips out to curl inside his mouth is too talented to belong to anyone else. Smirking, Gladiolus leans into it. 

Their noses bump, and he realizes the person isn’t wearing glasses. So that rules Ignis out. He should’ve realized they weren’t wearing gloves either—it’s just bare skin caressing him. Fingers run back through his hair, playing with the long locks, then give a slight tug—just enough to make Gladiolus grunt and jolt. Maybe it’s Noctis. Noctis loves having his hair pulled. The person bucks into him, body grinding along his exposed chest, and he thinks _definitely_ Noctis—Noctis is fierce and impatient and can never hold back. 

But Prompto’s eager. _So_ eager. And this man is making out with him like it’s both of their dying breaths. He can feel them dragging deliberately along his chest to feel every bit of his hard abs. He knows Prompto in particular has a thing for his pecs. He snickers, thinking that must be it. The person kissing him gives no response to his snort of laughter. 

He nips at the corner of their lips—probably Prompto’s lips—and waits for a gasp to confirm it. But there is no gasp. Gladiolus nuzzles into the person’s face while hungry hands skim down his broad shoulders and along his torso, kneading and squeezing every bit of muscle. Gladiolus kisses their smooth chin, then their jaw, their cheek, throat—even nibbles the shell of their ear. Nothing. Not even so much as hitched breath. That’s frustrating. Gladiolus bucks suddenly upwards, but even that earns him no response. No clue. 

Then Gladiolus realizes _that’s_ the clue. Because all of his lovers are talented and fervent, but only one is _controlled_ enough to be this silent. Gladiolus confidently announces, “Iggy.”

The man above him pauses. A few seconds past, and then the blindfold is untied and drawn away. Gladiolus blinks up at Ignis’ handsome face, smiling down at him, devoid of glasses but still familiar and beautiful. Gladiolus smirks in victory.

Ignis purrs, “Well done. It seems you _can_ tell your lovers apart by their touch alone.”

Behind Ignis, over on the couch, Prompto chirps, “Me next!”

Noctis snorts, “If you announce it, he’ll know it’s you.”

Prompto lightly elbows the prince. It’s a wonder they both managed to stay in the room without giving themselves away, but Gladiolus completely understands why they would’ve wanted to watch the action. Prompto explains, “I mean _I_ want to be tied up and guess which of you it is.”

Noctis agrees, “Yeah, we should all do it—except I wanna go next.”

Ignis chuckles, “Gladio won. Clearly, he should decide.”

Gladiolus swells with power. He looks over all three of his gorgeous choices and makes the best decision.


End file.
